


Different Frequencies

by EvenMoreGrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMoreGrump/pseuds/EvenMoreGrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write Stoner!Danny. I can't apologize for that...<br/>I do not condone drug use. This is completely fictional and I just got a lot of inspiration from listening to the Skyhill album.. I was going to make this just a cute fluffy thing, but then Skyhill starting playing on my itunes and it turned really dark. I'm sorry for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Frequencies

_Do you agree with me? We're finding hope in disaster..._

 

”C’mon, take another hit.” He says, “just one more hit and we can go.”

You sigh deeply to yourself and carefully take the blunt from between his long fingers, settling it between your lips and take a long drag. You just wanted to go home. Dan had convinced you to stop by a friends this morning and you had been here smoking pot and listening to music all day. You were tired now, ready to curl up in bed and sleep through the next few days.

“Hold it in.” He instructs, grinning widely and laughing the typical stoner’s laugh.

You hold it in your lungs and immediately begin to feel light headed again. Your mind is swimming, eyes beginning to droop as you forget to breathe. Danny has to nudge you, still laughing, to tell you to let the damn breath out. It causes you to cough a little, having not realized how much you were denying your body the oxygen it needed and took in a few deep breaths.

“We better get going.” He says to his friend to your left, you nod and stand up to lean against him for support. He puts his arm around you and says good bye to the others in the room. You wave back but don’t care to say anything, nestling high as a kite against the tall jew’s arm. He holds your hand and walks you back toward your apartment complex with what feels like not a single care in the world.

A soft rain trickles down over your heads but it’s nothing to fuss over. Dan dips his head down and asks you in a low tone if you’d like his sweatshirt, moving away to pull it over his hand and hand to you. As you put it on, smoothing it out over your hips he smiles and notes how much better on you it looks than him. You throw the hood up and give him a small smile, taking a cool breath of night air in through your nose. All you smell is good weed and Dan’s deodorant. Both of which only making you want to curl up in bed next to him even more.

You eyes fall over the street ahead of you, lined with October leaves in red, orange, and yellow. The beauty has you captivated and mesmerized, hand finding its way back to Dan’s for comfort. It was like if you didn’t find it quick enough, he was going to disappear.

“We should enjoy this.” You mumble dreamily, “who knows how long it’s going to last...”

Looking up at the moon glowing overhead, Dan appears thoughtful. “You’re making it sound like it’s already over.”

“Maybe it is.” You throw out, hands slipping apart as you run ahead of him with ease.

He watches you with protective eyes, the cold night air allowing him to become more alert and think a little more clearly. Things were still moving in that weird kind of slow-mo, but he was processing things easier and trying to really focus. His long legs pick up speed to chase you, not wanting you to get too far or out of sight. “Wait up!”

“Do you agree with me, Danny?” You don’t call him that often, it’s everyone’s nickname for him but not you. He stops when he reaches you and rests forward with his hands on his knees. He pants a little, trying to catch his breath after chasing you up a long hill.

“On what?” He asks, wishing you wouldn’t talk in these cryptic ways that only served to frustrate and confuse him. “Just be straight with me, just this once... I’m confused.”

“Open your eyes..” You sigh, but shake your head and turn to head up to your apartment with him following quickly behind you.

“No” he protests, “no. What are you talking about?”

You shake your head, putting your hand up when he tries to come closer to you. “We gotta stop this. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Do what?” Dan asks frantically, shaking his head numerous times. “Tell me what is it, I can do better. I... I promise!”

It breaks your heart to see him crumbling like this, but watching him live his life this way was killing you even more. “I love you.” You say to him, putting your arm down to close the space between you and turn, taking his hands in yours. “More than anything in this world and that’s why I have to let you go. I won’t stand by and watch you ruin your life anymore. I won’t ruin my life anymore...”

“What did I do!” He shouts, “I can change!”

“It’s not black and white like that Dan, it’s not that easy. You’ve gotta do this for yourself. On your own.”

Tears slip down his face, the whole world coming to a stop around him. He feels like he’s going to throw up but holds on to your hands tightly. As if letting go will cause you to disappear completely forever. He begs and pleads with you in the dark street but you had made up your mind as soon as you could get your thoughts back straight. Sure getting high felt good in the moment, being with him in a sleepy and comfortable state was amazing but you couldn’t stand the aftermath. This was just something you had to do.

Tilting his face up, your lips meet in a fierce kiss, one neither of you are able to pull away from until you force yourself to. Pushing off his shoulders and turning to continue on home alone. You can hear him sobbing behind you, his begging continuing to fall on seemingly deaf ears. “Maybe one day, we can put this all behind us and... start again.”

“Please just one more night..” He mutters, pulling you in to him and burying his face against your neck. “Let me stay with you tonight and then I’ll leave, I’ll do whatever you ask me to.”

“I can’t do that.” You know it’ll be all over if you say yes to him. One more night will turn in to one more week and you’ll be back hitting the bong. You had studies and classes to worry about, work and a life. Doing this with him was no such thing, even if you want to pretend it is.

He keeps a firm hold on your waist. “You’re my whole life, please stay with me.”

His chocolate eyes trap you as you stare in to them, giving in to his plea for just one more night. You’re just too tired to argue anymore, taking him up the stairs quickly as to not wake your neighbors. He’s sniffling and wiping his eyes constantly, only settling once he’s in your bed next to you. The two of you lay there for awhile before another heated kiss erupts, clothes discarded and your love is shared one last time.

It takes you a long time to fall asleep afterward, stroking Dan’s hair as he sleeps against your chest. Exhaustion takes over and you begin to drift trying to block out what has to happen in the morning and how stupid it was to let him come here, as much as you both need this.

The morning sun shines in through the window, causing you to wake up. Dan is still passed out, sleeping away like an innocent little boy. You’re distracted by his face, as if it were the first time you have ever really seen him. He’s beautiful, washed in golden light from the sun, peaceful. Tears pool in your eyes and you quickly get up, hurrying to pack up some of your things and leave before he wakes up. You tug his Giants sweater over your head, slipping on your shoes and hurry to get out of there before he wakes up but not before taking once final look at his body hidden in a sea of blankets.

You turn away from him finally, leaving without saying a single word. It’s the only way you can do it without him convincing you to stay and even as you get in your car and drive to the airport, you’re still trying to come up with an excuse to go back to him. For now, you’d be back in New York to see your parents for a few days, then you’d have someone ship the stuff you need from your apartment over and you’d start all over again. Getting away from what’s causing you to slack and avoid responsibility is the best thing for you right now.

Upon waking, Danny is completely out of it. The nights events go right over his head and he shuffles over to slide the glass door to the balcony open and steps in to the morning air for a drag to get his day started. He doesn’t notice the lack of body next to him or even in the apartment. He assumes you’re out to get breakfast, or perhaps in the shower. After tossing the remains of his joint away, he re-enters the apartment and looks around, only finding a small note sitting on the table with his name is beautiful cursive on the outside.

_Dan,_

_I’ll see you again someday Jersey Boy, but for now this is what has to be. I love you, it’s time you wake up from this crazy nightmare._

Everything hits him then and he doubles over in pain.

He remains hunched over for what feels like an eternity, his friends finding him on their way home from a party just by chance as he wanders down the street later that day, still clutching the fucking piece of paper in his hand. They take him home, comfort him, and try to be there for him, but he won’t say what happened or what anyone can do to help. Things get far worse before they get better and every time he closes his eyes, he can see the entire scene play out in front of him all over again. In his dreams, he would hear your voice, and see your face on the street when he was awake. He decided then to get out his old lyric book and try to figure some way out of all his pain. He would come together with some friends and from there, things would begin to change again.

Although things were getting better for him, anything could set him off and it was hard to keep getting up everyday. He’d find his true self later, make some of the most amazing friends, forget all about the pain and realize everything you had done to help him. If it hadn’t been for that, maybe all the good things coming out of his life wouldn’t have happened. He just wished to see your face again, to hear your voice and tell you what that day had done for him.

...

He’d remember you forever...

...

The Giants sweater caught his eye almost immediately amidst the crowd of people waiting for him and the rest of the Grumps at the signing table. It was the same one he had when he was younger, though far more distressed, faded with a few holes, like it was kind of old. Like it had gotten love and been worn for a long time, but had seen some shit. He squinted slightly before Ross nudged him forward and he went to take his seat, lovingly greeting his fans and chatting with them.

“Hey Dan..” A voice says, a little quieter than the others.

“What’s up my love-” he glances up and stares in to those eyes, immediately recognizing who they belonged to. “-ly.”

The smile on his face vanishes and Arin has to force him down, not to completely run off. He asks what’s wrong and Dan manages to get out of his grasp, claiming he needs some air immediately. Arin lets him go and your heart breaks all over again. It wasn’t like you could just follow him, conventions like these had people watching out for stuff like that so you just stood there, slightly out of the way and waited.

“Can I sign anything for you?” Arin asks, smiling over at you before the next lovely came up to him but you shake your head, announcing you were only here to see Dan. “That’s a bummer..”

“It’s complicated.” You try to explain, seeing the slightly hurt look on Arin’s face.

“I get it, everyone wants a piece of the Sexbang.”

“I guess so, huh?” You can’t help but smile, so happy for Dan and all he has accomplished. You hoped it had been partially because of what you had done, hurting him like that still kills you to this day and coming here was your way of trying to make it up to him, but it seems he doesn’t want that.

And you know you deserve worse.

“Hey Arin..?” You say as another lovely passes you, he looks up and gives you his full attention. “Could I borrow your marker for like five seconds.”

“You can have like ten.” He hands it over to you and you snatch up a loose leaf piece of paper in front of Dan’s seat, scribbling a quick message on to it.

_It was good seeing you again, Jersey Boy. Even if it was just for a second. I’m so proud of everything you’ve become. I still love you with all my heart. Keep it up :)_

You fold up the note and write Dan’s name on the outside, handing it and the pen back over to Arin.

“Can you make sure he gets this for me?”

Arin nods, “I most certainly will.”

“Thank you.” You touch the top of his hand, giving it a squeeze before turning to make your way through the crowd and back out to your car. It takes you quite some time to get through the crowd, but eventually you’re outside, taking in the fresh air. A lot of people come to these things, you can’t imagine how overwhelming it could get. You glance around, distracted for a few moments by all the cool cosplays and things around you while fumbling for your keys in your bag. You barely notice the shadow suddenly washing over you.

“That Jersey Boy thing... never gets old for you does it?” His voice doesn’t even seem real. You turn around and stare up at him, those chocolate eyes of his causing the butterflies from all those years ago to come back to life. He holds your note between his fingers and laughs a little, smiling a smile you never really thought you’d see again. It’s reaching his eyes, making him finally look like he was alive again. You can’t stop yourself from throwing your arms around him, pulling him in close.

He presses his nose against the nape of your neck, taking in your scent like he used to do all those years ago. You can’t stop the giggle that tumbles from your mouth and his arms tighten even more around you.

“Well, this Jersey Boy missed you...”

“You don’t even know how much I-”

“I know...” Danny shushes you, his lips attaching themselves to your neck and up the side of your face. Thankfully, people aren’t paying overly close attention, otherwise this may turn in to a scene. Finally he leans down and kisses your lips, your eyes fluttering closed as memories of this exact feeling all those years ago come back to you. His plump lips, the scratchy feeling from his beard, letting your hands comb through his wild mane... Everything was perfect again. “Meet me after?”

“Sure Dan,” you nod breathlessly, “whatever and whenever you want.”

Tearing a blank part of paper from the note you had written him, he scribbles down a couple of things with a marker from his back pocket. “I’ll see you then.”

Dan plants another kiss on your lips, turning to head back inside. You watch as he goes in complete awe. After all this time, how could he still be all yours?

You’ll just have to see him tonight and find out. You clutch the small piece of paper in your hand and leave, only to hope and pray that this wasn't a sick joke, or an awful dream...

 

 

**And you'll never find out cuz this is a really awful one shot I wrote in the middle of the night whilst listening to Skyhill. I hope you can all forgive me. I don't know why I wrote this. I had intended it to just be a couple of stoners hanging out and it just became... whatever this is.**


End file.
